Easter Egg
'''Easter Egg - '''to rzecz która może nawiązywać do słynnych aktorów,budynków lub do zmarłych ludzi lub też jest to zagadka lub sekretna piosenka. Easter Egg polega na roześmianiu gracza (na przykład miś z dwoma złotymi Desert Eagle`ami w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 na mapie Lockdown w trybie multiplayer) lub też polega na przypomnieniu o zmarłych ludzi itp. Easter Eggi to: Call of Duty (Do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 2 (Do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 3 (Do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Narysowany na ścianie Jason West w misji Przewrót Pałacowy; *Logo Infinity Ward na ścianie na mapie Backlot; *Pluszowy miś w środku telewizora na mapie Chinatown. (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty World at War *Ray Gun w misji "Mały opór"; *Radio w Nacht der Untotenie; *Hide and Seek; *Piosenka Lullaby for a deadman w Verruckt; *Piosenka The One w Shi No Numa ; *Piosenka Beauty of Annihilation w Der Riese; Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (Do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Black Ops *Thundergun w misji "Liczby"; *Piosenka 115 w Kino der Totenie; *Piosenka I won`t back down w "Five"; *Piosenka Abracadarve na Ascension ; *Piosenka Not ready to die w Call of the Dead ; *Piosenka Pareidolia w Shangri-La ; *Piosenka Coming Home na księżycu ; *Piosenka Nightmare na księżycu; *8-bitowa wersja Pareidolii na księżycu; *8-bitowa wersja Coming Home na księżycu; *8-bitowa wersja Damned na księżycu; *Kassmir Mechanizm ; *Original Characters Trapped ; *Eclipse ; *Richtofen Grand Scheme ; *Obraz Roebuck`a w "Five"; *Kartka w Der Riese; *Pluszowy miś na mapie Firing Range; *Beczka z napisem Treyarch na mapie Villa. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Zdjęcie Krawczenki przed misją "W proch się obrócisz"; *Wydrapana liczba 68 na M60E4; *Kształt ghosta w misji "odsunąć się od torów"; *Napis "Porter wuz here" (czyli "Porter był tutaj") i miś i rysunek i kwiaty na mapie "Mission" (nawiązuje to do córki Maxa Portera, dewelopera Treyarch`a) która odeszła w momencie tworzenia jednej z gier (prawdopodobnie Call of Duty: Finest Hour) , więc od tamtej chwili w niektórych grach w niektórych mapach można spotkać misia który jest gdzieś ukryty, miś był ulubioną zabawką córki Portera (żeby to zobaczyć to trzeba . Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Tower of Babble w Green Run; *Carrion (lub Imma try It Out) w Green Run; *Nacht der Untoten w Green Run; *Kołysanka Samanthy w Nuketown Zombies ; *8-bitowa wersja Pareidolli na Nuketown Zombies; *8-bitowa wersja Damned na Nuketown Zombies; *Napis "Moon" w Green Run w mieście (nawiązuje do mapy Moon); *Młot Thora (boga błyskawic) w kampanii w misji Celerium; *High Maintenance w Die Rise; *Niedostępne PHD Flopper w Die Rise; *Piosenka We All Fall Down w Die Rise; *Piosenka Rusty Cage w Mob of the Dead; *Pop goes the Weasel w Mob of the Dead; *Piosenka Where are we going w Mob of the Dead; *PHD Flopper i Mule Kick w dokach w Mob of the Dead; *Jump Scare w Mob of the Dead; *Always Running w Buried; *Mined Games w Buried; *Zremixowana wersja Kołysanki Samanthy w Buried; *Sekretna piosenka w Buried. Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Do Poprawy Kategoria:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3